A Love to Remember?
by LilEmoBunnyXD
Summary: When Bella's cousin, Jessica, moves in to Forks, Bella must handle Jessica dating Edward. But what happens when Jessica and Edward plan to get married, and Bella stops those plans? Will Edward forgive Bella? A/N INSIDE! Possibly under construction.
1. Chapter 1: Can Love Last?

Author's Note: Hey you guys. This is my first Twilight Fan-fic story. It's not my first story, but yeah. Oh, and I do not own the Twilight characters. Stephanie Meyers does.

BPOV

I woke up to another lousy day. I checked the calendar. March 2. It's been a month since Edward has been with Jessica, my cousin. She moved here from Italy, and she has stolen the love of my life.

I walked up to my closet, and got a plain black tee with my favorite pair of skinny jeans. I got a belt to put around the waits part of my shirt. I lay the clothes out, then grabbed my towel, and took a shower. After finishing putting on my clothes, I galloped downstairs.

"Hey Bells." My dad greeted me. Charlie. Yup. He loved me, but piece of bread and put it in the toaster.

"So how would you like to help me host your cousin's birthday party for this Saturday?"

Oh. Shoot. I forgot. Her birthday. My dad was planning Jessica's birthday party. He said to invite all her friends. I wasn't sure if the whole school could come and fir in to our small house.

"Bells?" My dad brought my back down to Earth.

"Oh, well, ummm, I'd love to—" No I wouldn't. "But I need to study for a big test coming this Friday."

"OH, well, that's fine Bells."

The bread popped out from the toaster. I took it, and put it on a plate, next to my dad's coffee. I put on my black Converse and grabbed my book bag. I took the piece of bread into my hand.

"Bye dad!" I called from the door, and closed it.

"Bye Bells." I heard the muffled call.

At School~

I got out of my 59' Chevy's truck, and slammed the door. I carried my book bag toward my locker and put it in there.

"Hi Bella!" My pixie like BFF startled me.

"Hey Alice…" I said.

"Hey Jessica!" I heard Mike greet her down the hall while Jessica held Edward's hand. I tried to force a smile as she smiled towards me.

"Bella, you are _so_ good at acting!" Alice blurted out.

"What do you mean" I asked confused.

"Like your okay with Jessica dating the love of your life!" Alice blurted out again.

Everyone down the hall stared at me and Alice, then Jessica and Edward. Jessica gave me a confused look. Edward stared at me. I stared back at him for a minute, admiring his topaz eyes, his messy bronze hair, his perfect face. Then I glared back at Alice.

"Sorry…" Alice apologized.

I sighed. "Alice, you make it impossible for me to get mad at you." Then I flashed her a forgiving smile.

She smiled back. "C'mon. Let's get back to our next class."

**Sorry it's so short. I will try to get the chapter longer. Tell me what you think. I will update soon!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Can Class Make Me Happy? Yes

Author's Note: Ok hi guys! Now there are only like three reviews, but I will still continue. Now let me answer some of your questions.

**No, Bella and Edward never went out. Bella has always loved Edward, and he never knew.**

**I can't say if Edward will be with Jessica or Bella because it will ruin the end(although, it already seems predictable), but I assure you at least Bella and Edward will at least go out.**

**Edward is a vampire, too.**

**So I hope this answers your questions. Now here is chapter 2!**

BPOV

"Take your seats everyone!" Ms. Caltrain ordered. **(I just made up a teacher.)**

As usual, Jessica dragged Edward to the windows seat, while she went to the seat near the aisle. Yes, Jessica and Edward are biology partners, but whenever I sneak a peek toward them, it always looks like Edward does all the work. I mean, even if I'm wrong, Jessica still drags Edward everywhere. Ugh. I can't believe Edward would let _her_.

"Bella, bella, BELLA?!" My teacher called my name, startling me.

"Oh, ummm, uhh, here?"

"No Bella, I'm asking you for your assignment from last night."

Now my classmates started giggling, especially that Jessica!!!

"Oh, sorry…"

"Ha, yes, Bella is hard to get attention from. Unlike me!" I heard Jessica say to Angela Weber. Ugh. I hate that so-called "goody two-shoes."

Then Jessica kept babbling to Angela about how "awesome" she is, that, until the best thing ever happened to me since the day Jessica came here.

"JESSICA STANELY!" Ms. Caltrain yelled.

"Yeah, what old lady?" Jessica said and then continued to babble to Angela.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me!"

"Jessica, I don't think it's a good idea—" Edward got cut off my Jessica.

"Look, she can't talk to me like that. I'm Jessica Stanely for crying out loud!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're going to be crying out loud in the principle's office right NOW!"

Jessica huffed and then left the room. Ms. Caltrain shook her head in to calm herself. Then, she eyed me and Edward.

"Ms. Swan, since your lab partner, Jasper, is out today, you will work with Edward."

Once she said that, I wanted to scream happily. Edward's brother, Jasper, was nice, but Alice had already called dibs on him. She had always told me she was jealous because I was lab partners with her crush. And anyways, I like Edward.

Edward moved to the empty seat next to me without any complaint.

"Bella."

"Edward." I felt hot red on my cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked me. He looked hungry once he noticed my blush. Oh wait…. I'm BLUSHING?! What the--????

"Oh, umm, it's hot in here…" I stuttered.

He chuckled at my excuse. Wait, did Jessica know I liked him. And more importantly, if she did, did she tell him?

"Well, let's start working…"

"Right…"

After all the biology lectures, worksheets, and experiments, I was still glad Edward was my partner. Actually, I've noticed more things about him than I knew up close.

One, his eyes were actually like an amber color, I think. I can't stare in his eyes that much since Ms. Caltrain will have me embarrassed again. Two, his skin was cold. Like, cold _cold._ I wonder if he knew, and was it even possible for him to have skin that cold? Three, every time I blush, he has this hungry look in his eyes…

_BRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!!!_

To be honest, I wish that bell never rang. To my surprise, I actually enjoyed class. Well, the part where Edward and I talk…about Biology.

I walked out and Edward followed me. Weird.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward asked me as he followed me to my locker.

"Sure, _anything_." Oops. I hope he didn't notice that I meant like anything _anyting_.

"Does Jessica always act like a brat?" Oh, wow. Although, I could have some fun with this since Jessica gave me pain for months. I will tell Edward _the truth_.

"Well, to begin with", I started. "Jessica gets bratty whenever she doesn't get what she wants. She's spoiled. She always demands her way, since she thinks she's a princess from Italy. Well, she's not the princess—" I saw him cringe when I said Italy and princess, but I didn't pause, "She just thinks since she was from Voltera, Italy, she's all princess."

Edward thought it over for a minute. Then he said, "Well, I'm just glad you're not like her. I wish Jessica was as down-to-earth as you." Then he flashed me the most breath taking crooked smile with a sparkly wink. And he was gone in a flash.

I felt my heart was going to melt. The love of my life wishes his girlfriend was like me! Then I just heard a voice I never wanted to hear.

"Bella, do you want to repeat to me what you told to Edward?" Jessica asked, glaring at me.

**Author's Note: Oooh. Getting steamier… Anyways hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's still short. I didn't want to keep you waiting!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mistakened

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! I'm back! I am so very sorry with the longest delay I've ever had! I'm working on my H2O story (which you should check out), and I'm not even finished with it! I love this story, too, so I might as well finish this one while I can. It might be short, but I will post a couple of chapters at the same time so you won't bored out on one short delayed chapter. Enjoy!**

JPOV

What did Bella just say to _my_ Edward??? Ugh, confession time.

"Well, honestly, I don't want to repeat what I said…"

I glared at her. She is such a baby! "Bella, he's _mine!_ Back off you little brat!"

"I'm not the brat here." She replied. "You are! And for your information, I've always liked Edward, and you stole him for me. And anyways, he doesn't like babies like you."

I stared at her with shock. Did she just tell me off? She can't do that. I'm. JESSICA. STANELY!!!!!!!

"You can't say that to me! I'm—"

"Yeah, yeah, Jessica Stanley, we all get it. You know, you always get everything you want! You could even steal my dad and he would go on your side!" I saw some tears form at the corner of her eye. Whatever. That's her fault.

"No I don't. You're just jealous because nobody doesn't even care about you."

That did her. She actually cried. She ran off to the girl's bathroom while sobbing. That did the job.

EPOV

I saw my Jessica actually tell of Bella. What was I thinking. Just going out with Jessica just because of her sweet blood? I actually realized Bella has the better, sweeter blood. I sighed. I would tell Jessica that I wouldn't go out with her.

_Hey Edward. Do you know what Alice is doing right now?_ Jasper asked.

I sighed again. I turned my head to him. "Why don't you find out about your flesh and blood 'girlfriend'?"**(Alice is not vampire. Neither is Rosalie. All the main three girls are human.)**

I heard Emmett snort a laugh in the back of me. "Shut up Emmett!" I grumbled as I peeked over Jessica, who was admiring her hair. I decided now would be the time.

"Jessica…", I began with _that_ voice. She looked up with me with her "sparkly" eyes.

"Yes?" she asked softly while batting her eyelashes as if she was perfect. Yeah, right.

"We're done." I casually said the two words. She widened her eyes, her mouth hung open, her cheeks turning red with anger and sadness.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked. She growled at me, and I let her. She was mortal anyways.

"You heard it. We're. Done." I heard Emmett snort his laugh again. I rolled my eyes at that noise.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Jessica ordered.

"Too bad. I saw what you did to Bella. That's cold Jessica."

"Well, she was acting like a big bratty—"

"No. You were. Stop lying Jessica. I saw it. And, like I said, _we're done_." I casually walked away from her as she stood there, angered, and saddened by me.

BPOV

I sat in the empty bathroom, sobbing. Sobbing over and over again. I tried to stop myself, but it was no use. All the sobs I have held earlier in my life, had escaped every chance it had. I heard the bathroom door open.

"Bella, are you ok?" A voice of chimes wondered off to my ear drums. I looked up. Rosalie. She was one of my BFFs, too. She has been spending time with Jessica, but then she stopped when Jessica treated her like an assistant.

"No. I'm not." I sniffled. She kneeled down next to me, and rubbed my back. I heard her take her phone out, and started texting someone.

"You know, if you want to text, you don't have to text here, Rose." I uttered the words out between breaking sobs.

"Don't worry. My texting powers were for the good right now." She had made me chuckle, but I was still sobbing.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice rushed in by my other side. Both of my best friends rubbed my back in soothing motions. I started to calm down. My life wasn't all that bad. I had two major BFFs.

"Bella, you don't need to cry." Alice had said. I looked up at her. "Why?" I asked.

"Because Edward dumped Jessica." I heard her say.

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4: Lovely as Ever

**Author's Note: Ok, now this chapter should get steamy. I hoped you like the last chapter. I might start chopping this and the next chapter short so I could write more on my H2O. I hope you check this one out. Also, as I had mentioned in the last chapter, both Alice and Rosalie, are not vampires, nor Cullens. They are not adopted, either. Actually they are both sisters. Might as well share some info on Alice and Rosalie. :D**

BPOV

"I said, Edward dumped Jessica." She muttered.

"Are you kidding???"

"Nah, well, see, here's the story. I got Rose's text, saying you were sobbing in the bathroom because of Jessica, so then I rushed down, but on my way, I ran in to Jasper, who was surprisingly cute, as always, ok well not much of a surprise, but anyways, he asked me if I knew that Edward dumped Jessica, and I was like 'what?' and he said yeah, and did I stared at him—"

"Ok Alice, I get it…"

"But yeah."

"So, Edward's single???" I asked silently.

"Yup. Go make your move, Bells."

"Thanks Rose. Thanks Ali." I smiled, calling them there nicknames. They smiled and I left. I rushed on each hallway, looking for Edward. I went out toward the parking lot, and there he was, standing by his silver Volvo.

"Hi Edward." I said. My voice sounded really weird, actually. I sounded depressed.

"Hey Bella. You ok?" Gosh, his voice is so beautiful. For a minute, I think I was just staring at him.

"Bella. Bella?" Oops. Gosh, I might've looked like an idiot.

"Uh, oh, yeah. Sorry." I stuttered.

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I muttered. I took a step forward slowly towards him. "Umm…. I've heard you broke up with Jessica…" I slowly said.

He stood silent for a moment. At first, I was wondering if I was sounding to pushy, but after, he replied, "Yes. I broke up with her…because of you."

I was surprised. What does he mean "because of you?" Is it a good kind of way, or a bad kind.

I asked as nonchalantly as possible, "Was it my fault?"

His eyes widened at my shocking eyes. "No, no, of course not Bells." Then, he had that "oops" face again. It was so cute! "Oh, is it alright if I call you Bells?"

I blushed. "Uh yeah. It's fine. Anyone I like I let them call me Bells." Then my eyes widened it shock myself with more blushing. Did I just admit I liked him???

Edward seemed to be shocked at my words, too. I felt my heart rush with embarrassment. "Oh, so you like _me_." His words were stuttered out of his mouth, and it sounded like the words had a little tone of teasing. That really surprised me. Why won't he blush?

"Um, well, I, uhh…" I stammered, feeling my whole face might've been red. Great, I feel like an idiot.

He laughed at the way I had blushed. "Bella I know."

Then I had blushed the way I had never blushed before. I was pretty sure I looked like a tomato with brown hair now. His eyes looked hungrily at me. Seriously, whenever I blush, his eyes are like that.

I sighed. The only way I would only get over one thing is to admit it.

"Find. Actually, I don't like you. I love you. Ever since I met you. OK?" Then I must've not been thinking, because I just instantly grabbed him and kissed him. When I pushed him away slowly, he stared at me, his golden eyes…… wait….

;kishrf9r8q32hrohdsofhw8noewincf90342ngoifwenfosnlds

WHAT? First, I notice his eyes were black when we first met. Then, when Alice had blurted something out a few days ago, his eyes were gold. That wouldn't surprise me if his eyes were gold the last time as well, but they were amber.

"Edward…your eyes…." I stared in to them. His eyes suddenly dropped from mine. He cleared his throat, and moved to a different subject. "Yeah, so, umm…, how would you like to come over tonight…to my house…"

I blinked, staring at him. "Yes." The only word that would come out of me. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

He chuckled at my response. "Ok, 'bells'." And I instantly glowed at his perfect voice. His perfect face. His perfect, changing eyes.

**Author's Note: Ok you guys! Hope you liked this chapter. I will make this story hopefully up to chapter 20, and beyond maybe. This is only the beginning of Bella and Edward's relationship. They are sort of dating, since Edward had invited Bella to his place. I will post the next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprised Love

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! It's me! Ok, so I've been working on my H2O story, and the chapter I promised are almost finished. I just need to finish Emma's POV and Charlotte's. But anyways, I also forgot to mention I have school. But I got to work of my schedule and write this story here for you. So here is Chapter 5!**

BPOV

I glowed as I entered my house. Charlie wasn't here. That was good. It gave me more time to think what I could say to him about Edward. I then remembered, Edward's eyes. His skin. How he acts when I blush. I may be in love with him, but I found it completely weird how he was acting around me.

I checked my phone. It was vibrating with an unknown number. I opened my phone and listened.

"Hey Bells." The beautiful voice said.

"Hi Edward!" I gleamed. Whoa, I really do sound in love with him.

He chuckled again. I loved that noise. It made me feel ok to blush. "So, shall I pick you up now?" I only screamed one thing when he said that.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" My windows were shaking when I screamed the word.

Edward laughed at my excitement. "Ok Bells. See you in a few."

Just then, I heard a knocking. Was that Edward? Is he already here? Man, he creeps me out sometimes; in a good way.

I walked up to the door, afraid it might be Jessica. I slowly opened the door, to find my best bud, Jake, there.

"Wassup Bells?" The big dude walked in to my house.

"Hey Jake. Not much, just got a date with Edward Cullen. Can you not tell Charlie yet?"

"Sure Bells. Hey, have you seen Renesmee?"**(Renesmee Cullen is actually one of the adopted ones in the Cullens. She is the only sister of Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.)**

"Oh wow Jacob. You're using your own sister just to see Renesmee?" Jacob wasn't actually family, but we were brother and sister.

"Oh calm down. I just haven't seen the beautiful leach in a while."

Oh. Wait, what did he just call Renesmee? "Jacob, what did you call Renesmee?"

"Oh, well, since you know I'm a werewolf, which you can't really believe, I happen to have a crush on a vampire, which you know happens to come from a vampire family. A.K.A, your boyfriend's family."

Jacob's funny. He has a really funny sense of humor. "Good one Jake. Well, I know you're a werewolf, but seriously? Vampire? Ha, you're good."

Jacob looked at me in a funny way. "Uh Bells? I'm sort of not kidding…"

I stared at Jacob. "Vampires don't exist Jake."

Jacob snorted. "Well, haven't you noticed your not so human boyfriend?"

It started to puzzle pieces, to be honest. Cold skin, acts weird when blood comes to my face**(blush)**, changing eyes. OH MY GAWD! This cannot be true. VAMPIRES DO NO EXIST!!!!

"Jacob??????!!!!" I shouted. "Yea?" "I like a vampire!!!!!" I screamed.

EPOV

I have a weird feeling…

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett bellowed as he slid down the railings of the stairs. "So your mortal girlfriend is coming?"

"WHAT?!" I heard Carlisle shout in the other room. Damn it! Stupid Emmett.

"Hehe, sorry Eddie…" He did sound a little a sorry.

"Edward, did I just hear that Jessica is coming? You know she's not allowed here."

"No…" I said slowly. "I broke up with Jessica. It's Bella who's coming…"

"WHAT?!" I heard Carlisle and Esme, who came in to the room, shouted.

"Bella? The chief's daughter? Edward…" Esme scolded.

"Calm down you guys. Bella doesn't know anything about us. She's fine. Plus, I'm not the only one who likes a mortal. Emmett likes Rosalie, and Jasper likes Alice!" I heard them growl. I snickered. "And anyways, Renesmee likes the werewolf."

"WHAT?!" My parents yelled again. "RENESMEE!" Carlisle shouted.

"I hate you Eddie!" Renesmee growled as she walked down the stairs.

"Look you guys. You need to be careful. There are many mortals around here!" Carlisle explained calmly. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it…" I said to get out the awkward conversation. I opened the door to find my Bella, seeming timid, out on the door.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" She asked. Even her voice sounds shakey.

"Of course love." I wonder what this is about…

**Author's Note: To be continued. Hehe. Minor cliffy. This is sort of a hint story to get you steamed up for the next chapter. Here is a little preview for the chapter since it will be long and it will take me a long time to upload it(like I said, I have school!)**

**BPOV**

**I carefully walked in to the immortal house. Why are you so afraid Bella? You love Edward. Jacob's a werewolf. Everything you hang with is weird. You're weird. What am I so worried about?**

"**Bella?" Edward looked at me, his amber eyes.**

"**Sorry…" He carefully took my hand and walked me in. Everyone of his family: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Renesmee, were all staring at me. Every move I made.**

"**I will introduce you to** **them later." He whispered in my ear. His voice was cold. I loved it, but it shivered me.**

**We reached his room. It looked like a big sunroom.**

"**Look Edward. I love you. And whatever I say now, I don't want it to change. Please tell me…" I swallowed hard.**

"**Yes?" Edward asked. He looked at me with his beautiful face. He slowly inched his way toward me. There was pretty much no distance between us now. I was scared, but in love with him.**

"**Are you a vampire?" I whispered. He looked at me. Oh shoot.**

**Hope you guys like that. Plz wait for the next chapter to see what will happen.**


	6. Chapter 6: Love You For You

**Author's Note: Hey you guys. You're all lucky I'm not busy this New Years Eve, so I will continue the story for you. Happy New Years! Now to continue….**

BPOV

I carefully walked in to the immortal house. Why are you so afraid Bella? You love Edward. Jacob's a werewolf. Everything you hang with is weird. You're weird. What am I so worried about?

"Bella?" Edward looked at me, his amber eyes.

"Sorry…" He carefully took my hand and walked me in. Everyone of his family: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Renesmee, were all staring at me. Every move I made.

"I will introduce you to them later." He whispered in my ear. His voice was cold. I loved it, but it shivered me.

We reached his room. It looked like a big sunroom.

"Look Edward. I love you. And whatever I say now, I don't want it to change. Please tell me…" I swallowed hard.

"Yes?" Edward asked. He looked at me with his beautiful face. He slowly inched his way toward me. There was pretty much no distance between us now. I was scared, but in love with him.

"Are you a vampire?" I whispered. He looked at me. Oh shoot.

"Bella…" He breathed on me. His voice was everything I needed. I didn't even care that he was a vampire. If he actually was. I just loved him.

"Because if you are…." I breathed back on him. "I wouldn't care. I love you. If you hurt me, I wouldn't care. I just love you"

He seems surprised with how I replied. Our faces were barely centimeters apart. His eyes just seem not to leave my gaze.

"Bella, I love you. But I don't feel like I deserve you. I could hurt you." I didn't want to hear those words, so I just pulled his face to mine and kissed him. Our lips were in sync. I didn't care if he hurt me. I will do _anything_ for our love.

"You deserve me Edward. Never say you don't deserve me." I gasped because we kissed for a while.

"WHOO! Eddie boy! You going to take it to the next level?" Emmett wagged his eyebrows. I blushed while Edward glared and growled at his immature brother.

"That's what _you plan to do with ROSALIE_", Edward shot back. Emmett then just stood there. He looked like he was thinking.

"Pftt… That's Renesmee." Emmett barked out laughing while I sat there confused with a smiling Edward.

"Huh?" I asked while Emmett walked away. Edward shook his head.

"It's a vampire thing." I smiled and grabbed his beautiful face. His soft lips touched mine. My heart was racing fast, which caused Edward to pull back.

"Sorry. It's my blood, isn't it?" I asked, a little shy about it.

"I'm getting used to it…" Edward sighed. I then heard an excite Emmett bellow "ROSALIE IS COMING!!!!" while another voice that had belonged to Jasper yelled "ALICE MY PIXIE GIRL IS COMING!!!" I couldn't stop laughing at their excitement. I was rolling on the floor laughing at them.

"Yeah yeah just keep laughing Bella. You're just mad Edward didn't—"

"Shut up Emmett!" I cut him off. He is so immature!

He chuckled then skipped away, excited for Rosalie.

Then I heard the doorbell ring. Edward let me climb his back and he zoomed down the stairs. I was impressed.

Rosalie and Alice then came in the house. They were surprised to see me. Not because I was here, but because I was on Edward's back while I was giggling at him nibbling my cheek. He let me down and I walked over to hug my BFFs.

"Emmie and Jazzy has been waiting for you both." I whispered to them. I looked back to see a pissed Emmett and Jasper. Can they hear me? Oh yeah. Vampire.

Both of them giggled. Carlisle and Esme welcomed them, and Renesmee seemed to be an unpleasant person right now. If only Jacob were here…

Dinner came, and I sat between my besties, while Edward sat across from me, Jasper across Alice, and Emmett across Rosalie. Emmett couldn't stop smiling, which made me burst out laughing. Everyone wondered why I was laughing until they looked at Emmett. I kept laughing, which was followed by Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Renesmee. Rosalie sat their confused, while Emmett glared at his brothers. Then we all stopped laughing.

"So girls, what have the boys told you?" Carlisle asked. Well, dinner will be interesting…

**Author's Note: Okay hope you enjoyed. Also, I was thinking if you guys wanted me to make the story with more Alice and Rosalie so you also know how Bella and them have their relationships like they're all a group?? I will still keep the original storyline though, just add more Rosalie/Emmett and Alice/Jasper. I think it will be more exciting. But there will always be more Bella and Edward, but what do you think? Want me to add them? Review! I won't start typing the next chapter until I get at least 14 reviews.**


	7. AN must read!

**Author's Note:**

**Ay yah! I'm sorry you guys for the long wait with this story. It has been forever since I have updated "A Love to Remember."**

**I think I will put this story under construction, since my writing is noobish. Don't worry, I will try with the same plot, but this story doesn't keep with my interest anymore.**

**I'll try to continue, but it may take a while. I wanted to post this to you guys because I know some of you had favorited this story.**

**On the bright side, read my other stories :]**

**Xoxo**

**Deej 3**


End file.
